


Mountain Ride

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Carter has a hobby. So does Jack. Maybe they'd find a way to enjoy both hobbies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Ride

Sam Carter entered her lab after an exhausting three day mission off world. It had taken a good twenty minutes just to wash the goo out of her hair. She did not, however, expect to find a plain wrapped parcel on her workbench. Inspecting the outside revealed nothing as to its contents or the sender. She debated whether or not to call security, but then her curiosity got the better of her. Cautiously opening the package, she was delighted at what was inside, a new starter solenoid for her bike. She’d just been telling Jack last weekend how much trouble she was having tracking one down. She smiled. She’d thought he hadn’t been paying attention as he’d been watching a hockey game. She had no idea how he’d managed it, but this was the final part to restoring her bike. She grabbed the box and nearly ran over Cam Mitchell on her dash to the elevator.

“Whoa, Sam. Where’s the fire? We were thinking about getting together for a team night.”

“Sorry, can’t.” She cut him off with an apologetic smile.

“But we only have thirty-six hours leave until our next mission. You can’t be going to Washington.”

“No. But something has come up. See ya Monday.” With a quick wave she left a bewildered Mitchell standing in the hallway.

The next morning found her tearing up the mountain roads on her bike. Daniel had once called her an adrenaline junkie, and she supposed if he meant her love of riding fast motorcycles than he was right. It was almost as liberating as flying. She grinned at the memory of the the first time she arrived at the SGC in her motorcycle leathers. That had raised a few eyebrows. She pulled into the combination gas station and convenience store. This far up in the mountains, the place was deserted except the owner, a man in his seventies, and his friends. Coincidentally they were talking about fishing at the nearby lake. If they thought her question odd for a woman on a motorcycle, they kept it to themselves. After paying for the gas, she thanked them and pocketed the number of the person with a cabin for rent. She had one more phone call to make before heading back to Colorado Springs.

“Hey,” she said when the person answered his cell. “Are you still going to be able to make it next weekend? There’s this lake that’s a few hours drive. Perfect for riding. And the fish practically leap into the boat, or so I’m told. Thought I’d rent a cabin if you’re interested.” She giggled at his “Sure. Yeah. You betcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for a livejournal challenge - prompt was hobby and for 1_million_words alphabet challenge - letter M.


End file.
